1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for household irons, and particularly to such holders which may be mounted on a vertical wall and which include a support post for engaging an orifice in the iron's sole plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Household irons are required to have a certain degree of weight due to their function of pressing wrinkles out of fabric. Also, of course, irons are electrically heated to enhance the wrinkle-removal process. The temperature of an iron's sole plate is high enough to cause severe burns, especially given the large surface area which can contact a person's skin. Both an iron's weight and its high temperature can render it dangerous to anyone who comes in contact with it or who inadvertently causes it to fall.
These dangers have been the impetus for the design and patenting of several devices for holding an electric iron. All the iron holders previously patented, however, rely on some sort of shaped bracket to engage and hold the iron in place. Examples of the prior art include Dry (U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,021), which discloses a bracket to engage the base of the iron, and shaped flanges to retain the point of the iron in the holder. Adams (U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,438) discloses an iron holder of shaped wire in which the iron is held point-downward. Burnish et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,132) and McCan (U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,227) both show a base having flanges to engage and hold an iron in a point-downward position.